


𝗂'𝗆 𝖼𝗅𝗈𝗌𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗆𝗒 𝖾𝗒𝖾𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗍𝗋𝗒𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗈 𝖿𝗈𝗋𝗀𝖾𝗍 𝗒𝗈𝗎 (𝘪 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶)

by cactusboob



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Love, M/M, POV Second Person, Sad, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: 𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑏𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑖 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑟𝑢𝑠𝑡𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑏𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑣𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑢𝑚 𝑐𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑛𝑒𝑟𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑑𝑢𝑠𝑡
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	𝗂'𝗆 𝖼𝗅𝗈𝗌𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗆𝗒 𝖾𝗒𝖾𝗌 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗍𝗋𝗒𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗈 𝖿𝗈𝗋𝗀𝖾𝗍 𝗒𝗈𝗎 (𝘪 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, while writing this, I was listining to an Archie/Jughead playlist so, I've got no idea how I ended up with Chad/Ryan.

wanna be yours

wanna be yours wanna be yours

secrets i have held 

in my heart are harder to keep than i thought

i wanna be yours

* * *

  
  


His lips are against yours and they feel so good, so right. You're drunk and his lips are so silky and soft and-

"We shouldn't, we  _ really _ shouldn't." And the mood is ruined and you're back in reality. You sigh, wipe your lips with the back of your hand and say," yeah. Uh, you're right. We shouldn't." You want to ask why, you want to make him look you in the eye and tell you what the _fuck_ his problem is, even if you already know the answer. 

_ Taylor. _

You don't hate her, not really. You  _ envy _ her, sure but, hate? Contrary to popular belief, you don't hate people. Hate is an exhausting and bitter emotion that you, unlike Sharpay, have no time for.

You are jealous of her, though. She gets to hold him, to kiss him, to  _ be _ with him, to be his.

And you? You get nothing. Nothing but hasty make outs and hasty fucks and hasty hangouts and. And, yeah. You want more.  _ So much more _ . 

You want to hold him, kiss him, be with him, be  _ his. _ You look at him. He's still trying to calm down and look presentable. He must sense you looking because he looks up and in his eyes you see  _ I'm sorry, Ry. It's not supposed to be like this. I'm sorry. _

And then, and then, his hand is on the doorknob and you're thinking  _ I love you, Chad _ and everything's going in slow motion and he's turning the knob and you wonder if you're ever going to have him longer than a few minutes at a time and then. He's gone.


End file.
